Arachnid
Reminder: The Arachnid and Torpedo are unobtainable since the release of Season 3, however, players who have purchased the Torpedo and Arachnid will still retain it and can be spawned in the Garage.''' Overview The '''Arachnid was an unobtainable vehicle based off of the Batmobile 'and often referred to as, is a vehicle in Jailbreak'' that costed $750,000 and was unlocked at level 5 as a police officer in Season 2 and level 30 in Season 1, along with the Secret Agent Base. The '''Arachnid spawned at the Secret Agent Base, in the middle of the roadway. Though this vehicle was hard to get, it proves worthy of driving, as it's very hard to stop manually, and is a very hulk-like vehicle. This allows for smooth turns, and easy escaping from certain situations. Despite the fact the Arachnid was locked behind 5 police levels, some argue that this vehicle was easier to obtain than its criminal counterpart; the Torpedo. This is due to Police being able to gain 120 XP every time they arrest a Criminal. As of the Jetpack Update, the Arachnid is unobtainable and those who did not buy it in Season 1 or Season 2 will never get it. Those who did buy it during those seasons can still spawn it though. It has since Season 3 been replaced by the Raptor. Gallery Screenshot_15.png|''The front side of the Arachnid.'' Screenshot_16.png|''The left side of the Arachnid.'' Screenshot_17.png|''The rear of the Arachnid.'' Screenshot_18.png|''The right side of the Arachnid.'' Screenshot_19.png|''The top of the Arachnid.'' Screenshot_20.png|''The Arachnid with its headlights on.'' 926998eda6bbfb2d3018eeb14f5e0d7b.png|''An Arachnid with Police Sirens.'' Trivia * This was a player-suggested vehicle. It was a troll suggestion, but it soon became a reality. * This vehicle is modeled after the Tumbler, a version of the Batmobile used in the movies "Batman Begins" and "The Dark Knight", causing the nickname “Batmobile”. * Around 24 hours after the release of this vehicle, it received a large speed buff. It now is able to compete with the speed of the McLaren/Ferrari. * The vehicle's name is based on the car rim Arachnid. * The Torpedo is much faster than the Arachnid for its price, though the Arachnid handles much better. Both vehicles are priced the same, but the Arachnid is slightly easier to obtain, due to it being easier for police to level up. * In Event Season 1, you had to be level 30 to unlock this vehicle. In Season 2, you could get it at level 5. * The Arachnid is the widest land vehicle in the game, but the BlackHawk is the widest vehicle in the game. * In the Season 2 Update, the Arachnid spawn was moved from next to the Camaro to the middle of the 3 blue carpets. Before, the Arachnid and Camaro were in front of the waterfall side-by-side. * The Arachnid was used as the primary promotional vehicle for all of the art/graphics made promoting the Garage V1 Update. * In the Garage Refresh Update, the Arachnid received an apparent speed boost. * If you crawl into the wheel, it is possible to get stuck under the car. * The Arachnid is technically not a police vehicle, despite being considered one. * This is the joint-second most expensive car in the game, tied with the Torpedo and behind the Volt Bike, BlackHawk and the Monster Truck. * This, the Torpedo, the R8, and the Raptor are the only cars to be limited so far. * As of season 3, this vehicle is unobtainable and has been replaced by the Raptor in its spawn location. Category:Vehicles Category:Police Category:Level Exclusive Category:Seasonal Category:Supercars Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1